User talk:SpcardozoComesBack
Read this before commenting. Thanks! ^_^ -Hurricane Cardozo2 22:50, July 29, 2015 (UTC) i`ve Joined Spcardzo i have joined your wiki from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 00:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat! Join me on chat so we can talk and chat ok from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 00:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC) join join my Hurricane Madnnes wiki from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 01:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Warning Stop Vandalizing userpages you made Puffle almost block me for vandalism ok from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 20:47, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Let`s Chat Ok from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 00:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) And they're not bad either, so.. I've already checked both of them out but have been too Concentrated on THIS wiki and Hypothetical Events to really do much on them.. so.. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 19:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Opps Opps sorry i`ll unblock him from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Let do it Let`s bith retire in 2020 very briefly ok from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:05, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay Oaky but when the yaer 2027 comes let`s fully retire and also when we demi retire let`s ask hype to demote us okay from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) The Plan Here is the Plan 2018 well both become endangered then in 2020 well semi i retire and in 2027 well retire and by 2100 if we are still alive we leave wikia and close our accounts okay from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Awesome I like your new icon Cardzo! from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 23:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Video Season Request Hi Cardozo i have a Video season request fir you it is the 2108 Atlantic Hurricane Season Using form SSHS Names/Storm in the season *Aria *Bradford *Cratt *Deraltha *Ena *Fabian *Gerika *Herika *Irika Peak Strengths and Duriations Aria C1 June 1 - June 15 Bradford SS June 3 - June 7 Cratt July 1 - July 3 TS Deraltha C5 August 1 - August 27 Ena TS September 1 - September 17 Fabian C4 September 3 - September 25 Gerika C2 October 1 - October 12 Herika C5 October 21 - November 26 Irika November 23 - November 26 I hope this is do able from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 21:34, August 27, 2015 (UTC) How many can i request? I Cardozo how many videos can i request from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Video request Hi Cardozo i have another video request for you Year: 2015 Names and Storms in the season *Ana *Bill *Claudette *Danny *Erika *Fred *Grace *Henri *Ida *Joaquin *Kate Duriations and Intensites Ana C5 June 1 - June 26 Bill C2 June 12 - August 17 Claudette TS July 1 - July 2 04L July 3 - July 6 Danny C3 August 1 - August 12 Erika TS August 2 - August 5 Fred C4 August 5 - August 16 Grace TS August 6 - August 8 Henri TS August 15 - August 14 Ida C2 August 14 - August 16 Joaquin TS August 14 - August 17 Kate C5 August 15 - September 4 I hope this is awesome in scratch! from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Let`s Chat Cardozo let`s just chat and talk about scratch! from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC) It Almost Happend Hi Cardozo/Dy155 i log out of scratch and i frogot my passowrd then i reset it and get a new so i almost would have had to make a new account! it`s a good that made a new passowrd right from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 21:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Are Are you gonna make my Video Request? from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 21:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC) K K from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 21:07, August 29, 2015 (UTC) No I love your idea but i have a youtube account Carrie Genova that`s were i upload my vids ok from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 21:45, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Make this video I Hurricane Cardozo can you make a video using screen o matic about what you do on this wiki you edit this season for it 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Douglas`s Version/ Prediction for Storms Fred-Treasa) please do that from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat Please come back on chat we need to tie th record agian okay from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 17:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Message Hello, please don't bother trying to stop things going on at Survivor Fanon Wiki. I'm able to handle it myself. My name is Not David Brown! 18:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Are these names Cardozo are the names a gender name Ernesto IDK gender Florence i think it`s male can figure out the gender of these names thanks from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 23:17, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks foe telling me the genders of those names from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 23:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) What Gender is this name? Can you help me i don`t know what gender name the name Beryl is from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 01:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Please I am one scratch! The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:30, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Season Collab Count me in! :) Hurricane162 (talk) 20:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Season Collab Can i season collab with you and 162 please from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks did you talk it out with on 162? The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 20:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Name Gender? What Gender is the name Van The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 00:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Please comeback on scratch The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: News Sure i`ll chat just with you buddy also let me know the time from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:17, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning #2 Hi Cardozo i`m giving you warning for vandalism you keep editing Puffle`s Fourm Post if this continues we will have to demote you you have ben warned The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 18:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Unblocked Cardozo i`m giving you another chance the same day i blaocked you i unblocked to be nice The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:So Sorry It's okay. But if you do it 4 more times you'll haved to be demoted. I'm giving you 4 because I'm nice. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 21:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm horribly sorry My sister deleted your 2,200th page. I think she wanted to help me but i pushed her off my chair for that. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 21:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:It's ok Actually i created that, because i didn't know you made one right before. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']][[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'2005 - 2015']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|��'KATRINA'��]] 21:31, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! You became an admin! I'm so glad! :D [[User:Hurricane162|''' Hurricane162']] 00:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Highlight Can I have my name highlighted Dark Gold? [[User:Hurricane162|' Hurricane162']] 11:15, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Season Collab Cardozo wann Season Collab with me? from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 11:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat let`s chat from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 16:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Why Are You? Why Are You Fussing at Marcus you don`t need to tell him he can look at this How to start a Hypothetical Hurricane Season from Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 20:38, September 9, 2015 (UTC) How Do You How DO you know my last name [[User:Hurricane news|''G₤№v₳]] Serious Warning (3rd warning overall) Cardozo, first of all, it's like editing our pages and changing stuff we don't want changed, banning us for being away, forcing us to talk, putting yourself on the main page news all the time, it's like everything is all about you. We don't want you bossing us around and acting like the boss of the wiki. Also these dumb excuses like "Stop being away Puffle and EF5" and kept banning us for no damn reason. You need to stop this ridiculous behavior and these crappy excuses, or you will be demoted, and if you persist, you will be permanently blocked. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 23:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Warning Since I have come back last week, I have noticed that you have been using your special rights inappropriately. Let me just say one thing to you - if this continues, you will be demoted and blocked. There was no reason to block Dwight Dragon Tamer last week, and as a result has been undone. I hope you take this warning on board before further action needs to be taken wsc (talk) 08:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc (bureaucrat) Block I have now blocked you after further investigation of your activities. It is unacceptable for you to be misusing your special status, and then you have also started vandalizing pages. You are blocked for a week, but I hope that you learn your lesson - one thing I don't like is vandals, and people who misuse their special rights. Please do not persist in your negative actions towards this wiki wsc (talk) 08:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc * WSC I also demoted him/her so he/she can't unblock himself/herself. HypercaneTeen(talk) 19:14, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Another warning You have been warned by a Bureaucrat bout your persisting bad behaviour SpCardozo, may I just say a few things. You are continuing your disrespect for this wiki - and if you persist, VSTF will be involved. As bureaucrats, me and HypercaneTeen have full rights to block and demote you as we see appropriate. As was on the block log, the block was not to be demoted. It is not doing any good putting your demands up on this wiki, because you are only making the consequences worse for yourself by continuing your trouble. Stop, or you will be reported wsc (talk) 08:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc Make a new category Cardozo can you make a Maggotcane a Category Hexcode:9663636 Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 21:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) season collab Just in to say a few things - I know I havent really spoke to you for a while now, but Hurricane news just put across an amazing idea to me Are you interestein helping out with the 2005 Super hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season with me, odile, steve, hypercane teen, puffle and a few others??? if so, just let me or douglas (hurricane news) know wsc (talk) 13:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC)wsc Dane Junior Admin trial Dane needs an junior admin trial ok Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 00:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Stop taking the slider off the first page. It's annoying and does not show support to make this world a better place. [[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] • [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|'Talk']][[User_blog:PuffleXTREME|'Blog']] 21:00, September 27, 2015 (UTC)